1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to information security, and more particularly to secure processing.
2. Related Art
Secure processing in a computing platform is a well known generic problem. In particular any unintended or undesired alteration of executable code can have dire operational consequences. For example, malicious code (e.g., a Trojan horse) can be inserted to executable code to cause the processor to perform actions that are undesirable and/or unpredictable. Alternatively, instructions can be permuted by a hostile party, so that operations are performed by the processor out of order. Again, the consequences can be undesirable. Other threats may not be malicious. A hardware failure in memory, for example, may serve to alter the executable code. Clearly, this effects the operation of the processor and its results.
In addition, security may an issue with respect to the programmed logic itself. The executable code itself may represent information that must be maintained as a secret. Revealing the executable code could represent a undesirable compromise of sensitive data. In general, executable code can be vulnerable in storage, as well as in transit between memory and a processor or its cache.
In light of such known threats and vulnerabilities, a system and method is needed that protects against the above scenarios, such that the processor performs only the intended operations and the confidentiality of its program is maintained.